Stereospecifically labeled leucine, lysine, and Beta-lysine will be synthesized, and used with enzymes purified from Clostridia to determine the stereochemistry of the leucine 2,3-amino mutase reaction, the lysine 2,3-aminomutase reaction, and the Beta-lysine mutase reaction.